


The Stars

by Lia (Kim_AiLee)



Series: April showers bring May flowers [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: As I promise you, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, It’s fluff and cute and love, Love Confessions, M/M, Stars, The 2nd part is here!, attempt at poetry, woosang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_AiLee/pseuds/Lia
Summary: He liked watching the Starry Sky,He liked to see his smile to the Milky Way._______Second part of « Thunder »I suggest you to read it before for more informations!Thanks for reading and see you at the end.This story is mine. I don’t give my green light for this story to be posted on another site than AO3. Please, if you see it somewhere else, tell me. I’m a law student, I’ll sue those peoples who doesn’t respect the author’s right!
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: April showers bring May flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544275
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The Stars

Shortness of breath, the boy wakes up from his dream with a sweaty brow. 

He thought he was going down again. 

Like every night when it happens to him, he gets up and wraps herself in a kigurumi before sitting at his window and contemplating the starry sky. Full of stars and promises that tomorrow will be better than today.

He likes to look at the starry sky and its stars. Over and over again. 

These stars, thousand of light years away from him that still manage to diffuse their celestial light on the world of Men. Being able to admire the celestial dome is one of the only advantages he has when living in one of the many Korean countryside. In the city, pollution prevents the galaxy's purest light from breaking through these toxic clouds created by mankind.

The wind blows, shaking the branches of the various trees in his garden as he opens his shutters, breathing in the fresh air of the night. Grass, mud and rain are the scent of the night and the soft wind carry with him the melody of the animals living in the dark.

The cold wind of the night makes him shiver because of the coolness of the evening but he doesn't care. The show is worth it. 

As he gradually calmed his heart still beating quickly because of this reminding of this night where he almost end his life, a silhouette appeared through his window. The boy jumps slightly but quickly recovers by guessing the person at his window.

"Why don't you sleep, WooYoung?" He asks in a soft voice without even looking at the newcomer who smiles at him sweetly.

"I'm asking you the same question, YeoSang. Why are you awake and starring at the night, windows open with only a light pull on you, hm?"

"The sky is beautiful tonight'' He's avoiding the question but answering at the same time and the boy at his window furrows his brow.

"You're still having nightmares, aren't you?'' He stares at him, trying to find in this darkness a sign that he is right. That YeoSang didn't let go of this night where his own world almost end.

"You're right. I did it again. I also dreamed of what would have happened if you didn't have hug me... But now, answer my question. Why are you awake?" He looks at him, gaze firm but filled with kindness.

"I suspected you wouldn't sleep and because of it, I couldn't get any sleep so I came to be sure you were fine" He looks to the moon that is full while answering, too shy to admit directly he couldn't sleep because he was worried about YeoSang.

"It's already the full moon, right? It's so beautiful...'' Says the beautiful boy, dreaming while looking at the Star and not pushing the other to answer more. 

"You know what? I have an idea. Come with me!" Suddenly, WooYoung grabs YeoSang's hand and forces him to step over his window. What he does with a grace no one else can have.

"Where are we going?" He questions when they get out of his garden and seems to head in the countryside.

"Somewhere where Earth meets Heaven. Have faith" The young man smiles.

"You know I trust you, Woo'"He answers with a smile too. Since this night, they became closer, sticking together when things were hard and surviving. It's been 4 years since this night and now, they both are in University, majoring in different fields to chase their dreams. WooYoung wants to take after his father's company and YeoSang will be his personal lawyer. They chose to stay together because it has always been this. Them against the world. 

"Now, I'd like you to close your eyes, Yeo'" Asks WooYoung gently and YeoSang does it, trusting WooYoung with his life.

"Ok but don't make me fall! >> He warns him but both of them knows its more of a natural reflex that an actual mean. 

"Don't worry. I won't let you down. As long as I'm here, you will never fall again" His voice is comforting and the beautiful boy in kigurumi closes his eyes. Giving full control over his body to WooYoung which blonde hair lights the way. 

He won't go down if he's with him.

"Let's go" The blonde gives the signal to leave. He pulls YeoSang by the arm, holding him firmly without hurting him for about ten minutes. A silent walk only disrupted by the noise of their feet in the muddy path because of the rain and by the insects greeting them in this beautiful night. 

" Now, you can open your eyes YeoSang" He says to him and he does it.

He opens his mouth but no sound comes out from it. He is speechless. The show right in front of his eyes is so beautiful that it takes his breath away. He is on top of a mountain and the starry sea is so close that he feels like he can touch it.

The beautiful boy extends his arms and it seems to disappear into the cosmos.

It's so beautiful.

"Wow... It's beautiful WooYoung" He says in a small voice as he looks at the smiling brunette.

His face is illuminated by the celestial light and the features of his face are clearly visible. His almond shaped eyes, his nose, his sharp jaw and his pink lips.

He, YeoSang, in the starry light, seems unreal. His short ebony fangs floats in the air and his body seems illuminated, as if irradiated with thousands of lights, making him more beautiful than ever.

"The show is not as beautiful as you are..." Answers WooYoung with a tender smile, making the other boy blushing at the sudden compliment. 

"Stop flattering me, Woo'... Nothing can match the beauty of Heaven" YeoSang approaches his friends sitting on the grass and leaning against the only tree present. He lies on his laps and WooYoung’s arms are automatically around him, as if he was trying to protect him from the cold or any exterior enemy. YeoSang chuckles at the thought. 

"Maybe, but today you are equal" He caresses his hair with tenderness and YeoSang smiles while contemplating the Milky Way.

"In this case, if I am the stars, you are the moon"

"The moon?" YeoSang can sees the '?' On WooYoung's head and is quick to explain. 

"Yes. The Moon is still there but is only full once a month. The rest of the time, it reveals only one of its many faces. Like you! You like to pretend to be cold and self-centered when you're not" He explains without stopping to stares at the sky.

"Am I?" YeoSang nods "Then, you, you are the milky way populated by stars. Not only because of your beauty but also because of your sadness. As they are, you are far from the World and, like them, you are mysterious and smiles to hide your sorrows. If you don't have their light, you have your smile. It dazzles us so much that we can't see behind it"

"That's true. But you, you can see beyond that. Behind my mask..."

"Mm. And it's normal because I am the moon. My light sees through all the tricks. However, the reason I brought you here is not only to make you contemplate the cosmos. It's to make you cry. I want you to pour your sadness in front of the heavenly dome"

"It's funny... You say the same thing in the dream where I sink..."

"Really?"

"Mm Mm" He nods slowly, his eyes now resting on WooYoung's face. 

"Wow, even in your dreams I'm here? What an honor" His crystalline laughter resonates in the wind, as the sweet ringing of bells. 

"You should, yes!" YeoSang laughs with him at their sudden burst of confidence and, strangely, laughing and breaking the peacefulness of this night isn't a problem for him. He doesn't mind because he is laughing with WooYoung and he thinks it's a wonderful way to show to the Universe how beautiful and dazzling WooYoung's smiles and laughter are, and, after a good minute of laugh, a silence settles in for a moment and suddenly, WooYoung hears sobs. Almost imperceptible but there. He smiles and caresses the beautiful boy's hair with even more tenderness, making him cry more and more. 

"Go ahead, YeoSang. Cry. Let it go, I'm here" He whispers to encourage him. He have to let go. 

YeoSang cries for an hour, also speaking about his dreams and what he would have done inside if WooYoung hadn't be there. For the first time, he managed to admit it to himself. He wanted to die this day, just like in his dream but now, he doesn't want it anymore.

He wants to live for WooYoung.

Under the starry sky, he stands up and kneels near the blonde, tears always in his eyes and, and with tenderness, seals their mouths together. WooYoung is surprised at first but responds to the kiss with happiness as a lot of feeling explodes in both of their hearts.

"You know, WooYoung, I wanted to die this day. And after it, I wanted to die again. Multiple times to be exact but, now, I want to live. I wanna live for you. I wanna live to be by your side everyday" He whispers once he is able to speak again, tears no longer rolling.

"Oh, really?" He teases him. It's his only way to hide his fastening heartbeat. 

"Yes. I love you so I stay with you" He wants to say more but tears stops him again and WooYoung takes it as his clue to confess. 

''I love you too and now, I'll live to stay by your side. For ever'' It's a promise. The promise of staying together no matter what life will throws at them because, together, they can surpass it and, with the galaxy as their only audience and witness, they seals their love again.

Now, they will live for each other. They will live for their love because life will always be hard. Death will always be present but Love will always be Stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
Thanks for being here with me again! I hope this chapter made up for the first one haha!
> 
> Also, I know I said we would have more back story but thanks to [ @VkShinkarenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VkShinkarenko/pseuds/VkShinkarenko) something came up. She is a wonderful writer, I suggest you to take a look, it’s worth it, trust me!
> 
> I’m happy to announce you the creation of a Prequel where we will sadly have some pain and the famous backstory and after, a Prequel with their lives in the future hehe! 
> 
> I don’t know when I will publish them but soon I think. 1 to 2 weeks perhaps? I don’t know but hopefully, before December lmao!
> 
> Ok, I think this is all. Thanks again for reading this and I hope I will not disappoint you!  
Leave Kudos & Comments to tell me if you liked it or if I need to improve things! 
> 
> Thank you again and I wish you a good day/good night  
Lia,


End file.
